


Duet

by Swiggs



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Piano, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shadow tendrils, Wall Sex, look at him.., those aren't used for smutty purposes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggs/pseuds/Swiggs
Summary: You find yourself playing a duet on the piano with Dark, then smut happens.





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a lovely friend, she gave the prompt and I rolled with it. The song playing is this one, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOhZaO6F6BY
> 
> In the Pines-Brad Jacobsen

Sitting on a small black bench, you feel the soft light of a spotlight hit your being. You face front towards one of the most beautiful grand piano you've ever seen. Tapping the keys lightly to try them out, you start to play an easy but soft and beautiful tune. 

You're so wrapped up in your own rhythm you fail to sense somebody standing right behind you. This goes on for a few seconds longer before you hear a soft shuffling behind you and a shift of movement in the corner of your eyes. You stop abruptly, the room going silently without the tapping of the keys.

You turn your head to see Dark, standing up straight right behind you. His eyes peering straight down and towards your fingers where they lay on the piano. They trail up to look directly into yours, face devoid of any emotion. "Don't stop on my account.. keep playing if you will~"

"..." You aren't sure what to say, so you decide to follow his suggestion instead. Placing your hands on the keys and beginning again. Despite the nerves from knowing he's watching you, your fingers move to the tune in your head. Playing perfectly until he moves and sits next to you.

You fumble a note or two in surprise, quickly picking back up. Feeling his presence right beside you is beyond distracting. You glance over and find him still looking at your hands, seeming to try and pick up the tune you're playing.

You go back to your own world and just when you get back in your own headspace you hear a deeper sound join yours. You turn once more to see Dark playing along with you, only his movements are more complex and involved than yours. The sounds meld together into a rich cacophony of music. Both your simple playing and his more advanced style, flowing through the room, the air becoming heavy with song.

You can't help but be impressed by the intensity of his playing and the skill that comes with it. You both continue with your duet until you feel his presence becomes more intense. Feeling his aura wash over you and the shadows grow around you, almost intoxicated by his presence.

You see him raise up from his seat and move away, his music still playing in the background. Realizing his hands couldn't be anywhere close to the keys, that's when you notice his shadows playing for him instead. 

"Dear~" Your head snaps back to him, seeing him stand up straight. A hand reaching towards you as an invitation to come to him. The moment your hands leave the piano, his shadows take your place. Leaving you to stand and join him across the room, placing your hand into his own. He gives you a soft smile and places the other one on your waist. You know now that he's wanting to dance with you.

Moving and swaying lightly with the melody, you try you're best to follow him. He seems to not just be adept at music but dance as well.  
You aren't surprised, you've seen him experienced in many things.  
You sway along with him, laying your head onto his shoulder. Feeling his hold on you tighten slightly, confident as if he could break you...you know he could, but he's being uncharastically gentle tonight. 

Your heart feels like it's soaring with the music, utterly captivated by the whole experience. You could dance like this forever with him, be enveloped forever by him. Let him take over and just keep you here in his arms, wherever he chooses for you.

His hand on your waist as his slows dance drifts to a stop. He grabs you and holds you close, acting as an anchor to weigh you down. Oh how you want to be pulled down under his waves, be engulfed by the tidal waves, to just drown in him..only him. 

He doesn't say a word as he gently cups your chin and stares into your eyes, into what now is his soul. It always was his, from the first moment you knew you couldn't escape..you tried but this is what you wanted, what you craved for. This was your place now, you let him in and whether or not that was foolish, you would do it again and again. You would give him your soul a million times over just to make him happy, to let him have everything that you are. There's such a freedom in being kept in this cage of his own making.

Lost in thought as he leans slowly forward and kisses you. His lips soft and wonderful against your own. It only takes a moment before you kiss him back. Reveling in this unspoken gift, you hear the music behind you start to pick up and deepen. His kiss turns from loving and soft to something more possessive. He backs the two of you up until you hit a wall, feeling it solid against your back. 

Trembling under him as you feel his hands start to explore your body, then reaching under one of your legs and wrapping it around his waist. His mouth begins to kiss lower, moving to your collar bone giving it a soft bite. You can't help but moan at it, secretly hoping it leaves some sort of mark on you. You want people to see that you are his. That moan seems to be exactly what he wanted too, traveling up your neck and biting hard into it...now that one definitely will.

He presses his body against yours, you can feel how hard he is, how much he wants you. You can't help but gasp your first word of the night, "please...". You want him to use you, to please him as much as he already pleases you. Too take his fill, and leave you broken, nothing but a toy for him....you know you don't deserve what he's offering but your grateful anyway. 

You can feel him smile against your skin, his hand further down until he reaches your hips. His fingers toying with the button on your jeans. "Yes, my dear~" He's waiting on an answer from you. Though he doesn't have to wait long before the word "more" falls from your lips. You're desperate for him, and it only makes it worse when he slips a hand into your now unbuttoned jeans. You feel his finger run up between your most sensitive parts, embarrassed about how you're already so wet for him.

Purring against your skin, you can only hope it's pleasing for him. You whine when he removes his hand from your pants and receiving a quiet shush from him. He takes a step back from you, looking you up and down. You're sure you look like a mess, already panting and out of breath, you can't help the things he does to you though.  
He utters one word, "strip.." and you comply, leaving yourself naked against the wall. 

You stare into his pitch-black eyes, and a shiver runs down your spine. The music in the background completely forgotten by now. "S-sir.." The moment you utter that word, it seems to break a trance and he's back on you. His grip was much more possessive and rough than before, his touches no longer gentle and soft like before.

Your breathless from the toying he's doing to your body. Obsessively grasping at your hips and feeling his way to your thighs. He impatient as he slides two fingers between your folds and pushes them inside you. You were already so wet, that they went in so easily. Moaning loudly, his fingers reaching deep inside you, rubbing inside you so perfectly. He starts moving them at a slow pace, going faster after he feels you're used to them. 

"Oh dear, All this for me~... I'm flattered~" Despite his teasing, he's giving you a heated look. He looks like he wants to devour you..and you want him too. He attacks your neck again before nipping your ear, growling in it. His voice rough and commanding as he presses his hips against yours once more, keeping them there.

"I need you now..give yourself to me love~" You nod your head eagerly, you want nothing more than to feel him, take whatever he gives you. 

"Yes please~.. I'm yours sir..take what you need from me~" The moment you say that you hear a zipper, and feel him against you. You don't even have to look down, you know he's big..you know he'll feel wonderful inside you. He picks you up with ease and leans you against the wall, legs wrapped beautifully behind him. You feel his cock between your thighs rubbing against you, making a mess out of the both of you.

"Only one small request dear.." He whispers the next part softly in your ear. "Say my name..I want you to sing for me love~

And with that, he pushes slowly inside you until he reaches the deepest part of you. Your head tilts back, the feeling of being full engulfing your sense. You breathlessly say his name, "..Dark~". The moment you do, he starts to pull out before snapping his hips, pushing into you once more. You moaning and gripping the back of his suit, ruining and crinkling it. He seems to want to ring every lovely sound that comes out of your mouth, to hear you call out for him.

He keeps at the slow pace, until your begging for more..faster, harder, just more of him. "Dark please..please~" You're almost crying at the slow pace and bring your hips down to meet him, hitting a spot that makes you almost scream. "More..please, sir" You can't think of anything besides begging at the point. To have the center of your universe, fucking you..it's intoxicating. 

"Oh love~ Since you asked so nicely~" He's nipping at your neck as you feel his thrusts grow faster, he's pounding into you just how you wanted and..fuck was it good. Fucking you against the wall harshly, your drawing close..you want to cum, you know you will soon.

"S-Sir..don’t stop please~...Close, so..ah close" Your tightening around him, as you feel him fuck you so deeply and roughly..you barely gave him that warning before you came around him. Your voice a high-pitched moan of his name, you don't stop moaning as you feel him still thrusting so perfectly inside you. 

"So quickly~..Did you want me that much~?" You moan out a yes, his hips slow down and he tips your head down, so you can look into his eyes, unable to look away as he says. "You tighten around me so well~.. How about I make you cum again~? You'll do that for me, won't you~?" He's purring, not letting you answer before his hips resume their speed. 

You gasp and groan, and sooner or later you feel that tension rise again. You're going out of your mind, you need him to cum inside you.  
To fill you and have you dripping of him, the thought causes tears to escape out the corner of your eyes. You can't take much more, you feel like your going to break from everything he's giving you. Unable to hold back a whimper as you cum around him once more. 

"Oh dear..don’t fret, I'll fill you very soon~" You writhe in his hold, shaking as the constant little noises fall from your lips. His thrusts become wild before he presses so deep inside you, stilling and groaning lowly in your ear. You didn't think you'd hear a sound more magnificent than his voice but it seems you have. He's filling you, you can feel it..the way he's throbbing inside you, marking you as his in the most intimate way possible..claiming what's his, what was always his. 

"ah...Dark.." Your voice is wrecked, you don't think you could say more than those few words even if you tried. He shushes you once more and pulls out..you almost whine for him, you want to keep him buried inside you, you want to be selfish. 

"Quiet love, you need to rest after such a beautiful performance~". Only then do you hear the piano in the background grow softer and softer until you can only hear you're original part playing. It's been there the entire time, you were just too wrapped up in him to notice anything else happening around you. It isn't unexpected, he's your King..your God, he commands and deserves all of your attention. 

Soon your body starts to soften and the tension of everything drift away, between listening to the final notes play out and looking into his eyes, you couldn't help it. Yawning softly, you're legs are still wrapped around his waist.. not for long though as he begins to untangle them and lift you up into his arms, carrying you. 

"Come now..rest your eyes, trust me.." You do, you trust him with you're entire being..so doing as he says, your eyelids fall slowly down and you find yourself sleeping peacefully in his hold. 

"Beautiful.." and with one last look from your face, he walks off the stage with you in his arms.


End file.
